


Night At The Museum

by PatchworkIdeas



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pillory, Porn, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchworkIdeas/pseuds/PatchworkIdeas
Summary: Prompt: RoleplayKili get's stuck in a pillory while exploring the museum at night. Can he convince the guard to let him out without calling the police?
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21
Collections: GatheringFiKi - Kink Bingo 2021





	Night At The Museum

Kili was in quite a pinch. It had seemed such a good idea to explore the museum after everyone else left. Finally some peace and quiet, and as much time as he wanted to look at everything.

And what an opportunity to take some awesome selfies too.

That had been his downfall. The pillory had been placed in the middle of the room, and Kili had thought he might be able to take a nice shot with him in it - though it might take a few tries to get a really good one, alone as he was. But he had time, didn’t he? The night was still young after all. 

He had lifted the top, positioned himself inside and took his photo - only to realize the top wouldn’t budge when he tried to get back out. Had it locked automatically? Surely it couldn’t have! Surely there had to be some kind of mechanism to lock people in there, not just simply _being_ in it!

Kili struggled and strained, but the wood didn’t give. What was worse, he lost his phone in the struggle. It slipped from his hand, the camera gleefully twinkling up at him, his only hope beyond reach.

What now? He wasn’t supposed to be here, would get in so much trouble if he was caught! But it wasn’t like he could go anywhere! Couldn’t seem to free himself. Before long his worst nightmare came true: Footsteps. The night guard was making his rounds, and would find him before long. Kili didn’t want to go to jail! It had just been supposed to be some innocent fun!

The steps paused.

“Well, that’s one criminal caught, I suppose.” he heard behind him, nonchalant. Kili whined.

“I’m sorry, I’m really sorry. It was just trying to have some fun. I swear I didn’t break anything and I didn’t mean any harm! Can you let me out? Just between you and me?” It was hopeless, of course, Kili knew, but he had to try.

The guard stalked around him. A gorgeous blond in his blue guard uniform. Kili would have asked him out if they were in any other situation. Life wasn’t fair sometimes.

The guard studied him intensely, before finally drawling: “I should wait for the police to free you, would serve you well. But I suppose you are being punished by Karma right now. And fun, you say? Tell you what, I’ve got a lot of keys, and not a whole lot of motivation to look through all of them to free you. So why don’t _we_ have some fun. What do you say, want to wait for the police, or do you think you might have something that could motivate me?”

Kili instantly became aware of his position. Leaned forward, ass in the air. Head at groin level of the guard.

It didn’t take much to do the math.

Kili blushed to his roots, but the guard just looked at him, unmoved. 

...Well, it was better than prison, surely.

Kili swallowed. “I could… suck you off?”

“Mhhh, I suppose it’s a start. Why don’t you show me what you can do with that tongue of yours. Maybe it will be enough. Maybe it won’t.”

Kili shivered. He would have preferred some reassurance, but it wasn’t like he was in any position to argue. He didn’t have much experience sucking people off, but he would give it his best shot.

The guard fiddled with his belt, getting his already half erect cock out of his trousers.

Oh fuck. The guy was massive. Thick rather than long and Kili wondered if he would be able to get him in his mouth at all. Certainly not comfortably. Kili swallowed again. The guard looked at him, a smirk on his face. 

“What, scared already? Would you prefer I try the other side?” 

Kili hesitated for a second, saw the moment the guard decided to step back, and went for it, refusing to overthink. His tongue only just barely reached the guys cock, but the sentiment was clear.

“Well, if you’re so eager.” The guard stepped closer again, aligning his thick cock with Kili’s mouth. Kili licked the tip, let his tongue circle around it, collecting the first drops of precome on the rapidly hardening dick. It was salty. Kili wasn’t sure he liked it - but then he supposed it wasn’t made for it’s taste. He tried to fit his mouth around the head, careful to keep his teeth away. He didn’t want to know what the guard would do if he accidentally hurt or bit him, helpless as Kili currently was.

Kili only just barely got his lips around the impossible girth when the guard lost patience, pushing further inside, hitting the back of Kili’s throat and making him gag and cough. The guard pulled back, not enough to slip out, but enough Kili could regain his composure, regain some of breath through his nose. The guard, kind for once, waited until his breathing steadied again.

“Relax your throat for me. You know how to do that, don’t you?” Kili shuddered, unable to answer. He wasn’t sure he did, had never tried to deep throat anyone, much less someone so big. But he tried, tried to relax as best as he could, and the guard moved forward again, a hand on Kili’s head to hold him steady. His heavy, hot cock moved forward, into Kili’s warm mouth. It felt strange, too much, but this time Kili managed not to gag as it passed into his throat, slowly and carefully. It was too big, burning inside his throat, not letting him breath. He tried to move his tongue, but there was no room, and Kili’s jaw already ached from being forced open so wide. 

The guard didn’t even seem _bothered,_ and Kili could feel tears gathering in his eyes. He couldn’t breath and it wasn’t even _working!_

A short tap on the wood with his hand, just once, and the guard pulled back. Kili gasped, sweet air finally filling his lungs again. He moved his jaw, desperately trying to get it back into alignment, cease the aching. Fili was just too damn, fucking big.

His boyfriend dropped character, lifted the glass of water on the night stand to his lips. Kili drank greedily, the cold water a balm on his abused throat.

“Do you want to continue, or stop?”

“Continue. It’s a shame, I really hoped we could make it work. But I’m still up for more if you are.”

Fili nodded at him, placing the glass to the side. Their bedroom disappeared, replaced by the museum at night again. The guard didn’t look pleased.

“You call that a blowjob? You’ll have to do better than that to get me to let you out of there!” 

“I’m sorry! I swear I can do better! It’s just… you’re really big, and I don’t have much experience. But please don’t call the police, I’m sure we can find something… something you like better.” Kili swallowed. There was only one thing else he could offer, trapped as he was. The guard knew it too. 

Would he fit? Big as he was? Kili shivered, fear and something else warring inside him. He tried shifting his weight, and the slight wiggle of his ass got the guards attention.

“No experience, hmm? I suppose that should make you nice and tight at least. Wonder if you can keep your pretty mouth shut though, without something buried in it. Unless you want my fellow guards to join in of course…”  
Kili shuddered at the words, watching the guard as long as he could, before the man walked out of his peripherals, and Kili had no idea what he was doing anymore. How many guards were there, in a museum as big as this one? As much as he had wanted to have fun tonight, an orgy based around him didn’t quite fit the bill.

And yet, his own erection twitched, strained against his trousers. The guard saw it too - and laughed.

“Well, well, guess you’re getting exactly the kind of fun you wanted. This is what you’re actually here for, isn’t it? You want my big cock inside your tiny hole, fucking you raw while you’re helpless to stop me.” Kili tried to deny, but he couldn’t swallow the moan as rough hands cupped him through his trousers. “That’s what I thought.”

Deft fingers took him out, pulling his trousers down around his ankles. Relief to be freed of his fabric prison warred with the realization there was nothing between him and the guard now, nothing left to save him from his fate. 

Should he beg for him to go gently? But no, it wouldn’t work. Kili wanted to be freed, and he doubted he would see anything but a cell this evening if he tried to tell the guard what to do. Kili wiggled his ass instead, hoping the view might get his only hope for freedom in a better mood, make up for his first failure. It wasn’t like he had much dignity left, trapped in the pillory as he was.

He got a slap for his trouble. Kili yelped when the hand landed on his ass cheek, just hard enough to sting. The sound seemed to echo, too loud in the silence of the museum. 

“Serves you right, little whore. But don’t you worry your little head, you’ll get to feel me fill you up soon enough.” A rough finger pushed inside Kili, wiggling, searching. It found wet heat, gliding in easily. The guard didn’t bother with fingers long, apparently satisfied with what he found. Instead strong hands held him fast, pulled him back without warning just as the guard bucked into him. Kili bit his tongue, not wanting to scream. He had prepared himself, had asked for hard and fast, but _fuck!_

The guard didn’t give him any time to steady himself, roughly pulling out only to piston back in, pulling and moving Kili along the rhythm he set. 

The pace was punishing. 

Kili wanted to squirm, the heat and pressure building every time the guard grazed that sweet, sweet spot, so close, but not quite right, not quite _there._ Kili whimpered, keened, sounds he couldn’t suppress even through his clenched teeth. Kili couldn’t move, not his upper body, held in the air by the pillory, not his legs, tangled in his trousers and underthings. All he could do was stand there and let the guard fuck him, hope it would be enough. 

Hope it would be enough for him to have mercy.

Sweet, sweet mercy. Fuck, the thick cock was moving inside of him without escape, filling him up to the brink and gone before he could fully appreciate the burn, the pleasure mingled with pain. Rough hands changed the angle, pushed him down, and Kili couldn’t keep the scream in this time, stars exploding in front of his eyes. The new angle allowed the cock deeper inside than before, hitting that spot with every stroke. The pressure exploded like a volcano, his orgasm ripped out of him without any chance to hold the flood. Kili came, his whole body abuzz, the sweet relief underlined with further thrusts, the guard never stopping, fucking him through it without reprieve. It became too much, senses overwhelmed, and he tried to squirm, tried to get away. But there was no escape. 

The guard wasn’t far behind him luckily, his hot seed rushing into Kili, warmth spreading through his insides. At last he went still, now flaccid member slipping out of Kili’s abused hole and nestling between his cheeks, hot semen trickling down Kili’s trembling legs.

The guard didn’t move, still leaning against him, breathing just as hard as Kili did. But the thick cock was already starting to stiffen again, before the guard had even fully caught his breath. 

Was he truly ready again already?

The weight finally lifted off Kili back, cold air replacing the hot body. The guard fiddled with something, a clinking sound, and a key band stuffed full of mismatched keys entered Kili’s vision. It took just a second to spot the one that had come with the pillory - but that wasn’t what this was about.

“How am I supposed to know which key it is?” Kili asked, voice small and breathless.

“Why don’t you guess? I’ll try one key every time you get me off. And trust me, I can go all night, if your luck holds.”

Kili had been pretty unlucky, getting caught and trapped in the pillory and all. He took stock of his body, just for a second. Still sore, but the over sensitivity was starting to fade. And the guard hadn’t paid much attention to his dick, still hard and ready. Kili loved prostate orgasms.

“How about… the big, iron one, third from left. That looks like it might belong to such an old thing. Please tell me I’m right…”

“Nope, wrong key. Better luck next time.”

The guard slipped back into him, slower this time, a delicious slide without hurry. Kili could do nothing but take it, helpless to do anything but moan while the guard took him, wrung him dry and made him come on his thick cock again and again.

So many keys, and not an inch of mercy in the guard, chasing his own pleasure, using Kili’s helpless body again and again.

It would be a long night. A long, delicious night, indeed.


End file.
